This invention relates to mobile vehicle hood latches. More specifically, this invention involves the hood latches for engine compartment hoods that swing forward on a forward pivot mechanism. These type hoods are generally latched by a latching mechanism accessible outside of a cab of the vehicle. The hood latch of this invention is improved in that the latch is protected against road debris and prevents snow and mud from building up around the latch. The new latch not only improves aesthetics but also provides a more aerodynamic design to reduce wind drag.
Many motor vehicles particularly medium and heavy-duty trucks and school buses engine compartment hoods that swing forward on a forward pivot mechanism on the chassis in the general vicinity of the vehicle front bumper. These types of hoods are generally latched by a latching mechanism accessible outside of a cab of the vehicle. These hoods should be opened once a day for the required pre-trip checks for Commercial Driver Licensed (CDL) drivers. The prior art latch and latch engagement component were mounted to both exterior portions of the hood and fender extension. These latches protruded above the flow of the hood and fender extension causing snow and mud buildup due to interruption of aerodynamic flow. The snow and mud and other debris are swept into these prior art latches due to the outward exposure. The paradigm of these latch designs is that the latches have to be accessible enough to be operated from outside the vehicle while at the same time have to be protected from the outside elements and it is preferable to keep the latches outside the aerodynamic air stream across the vehicle when it is moving. What has not been previously suggested is having a forward tilting hood latching design that is both readily accessible for under hood maintenance and checks and protected from road debris, snow, and mud and does not overtly interfere with aerodynamic air flow.
The hood latch, hood and vehicle-mounting component of this invention and a vehicle with these components installed satisfy the primary objective of this invention as follows. The latch is a two-part component. The new latch is mounted under the hood and is only exposed where it latches to the latch catch on the vehicle-mounting component. The vehicle-mounting component can be engaged to the body of the vehicle or to the chassis of the vehicle. One vehicle-mounting component may be a fender extension. The latch is mounted to an underside of the hood and hence there is overlap of the hood over a portion of the latch. The latch catch may be mounted in a channel formed in the vehicle mounting-component. This design protects the latch from road debris and prevents snow and mud buildup in the latch area. This makes it less difficult for the operator or maintainer to access to open the hood. The mounting of the strap under the hood reduces corrosion to the latch hardware that allows for improved serviceability and longer lasting hardware.